Temple Guardian
"Form a single queue please, ladies, and stop the shoving. The relic isn’t going anywhere." Basic (ToS) Temple Guardians are chosen, not from amongst the brightest members of a congregation, who would be far better put to use elsewhere, but rather from among those whose skills lie in a more physical area. They are expected to be above reproach, and to resist the temptation to steal from their own temples. Some cults ensure this behaviour by telling particularly horrid tales of the fate that awaits such traitors in the afterlife, while others simply encourage temple guardians to keep a close eye on one another, rewarding with great wealth any accusation of theft or disloyalty that proves to be true.. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Common Knowledge (any one), Dodge Blow, Gossip, Intimidate, Perception, Search Talents: Cool Headed or Stout Hearted, Strike Mighty Blow, Strike to Stun Trappings: Light Armour (Leather Jack), Robes or Uniform Career Entries Grave Warden, Initiate, Militiaman, Watchman, Zealot Career Exits Initiate, Mercenary, Soldier, Squire, Watchman A Day in the Life A temple guardian’s daily routine begins with directing gathered worshippers to make way for arriving priests. The rest of the guardian’s day is spent patrolling temple grounds or performing watch duties near important holy relics. There is never a shortage of time for temple guardians to contemplate spiritual matters. Guard shifts usually change at mid-day and again at evening prayer. At temples requiring constant security, a midnight shift is also added. Temple guardians are often the ones responsible for ringing the bell or gong to announce prayer ceremonies. Guardians may also be requested to escort priests on errands to the less savoury districts of a town or city. When a temple’s priesthood is involved in wars or crusades, the temple guardians carry palanquins or magical altars onto the battlefield. Customs and Uniforms Manann: Manann’s temple guards are often called upon to board suspect vessels arriving at port, for sailors are reluctant to challenge them. Uniforms are sea-green tabards worn over simple clothes. Morr: The Black Guards are Morr’s elite temple sentries, but the cult’s smaller chapels and burial grounds are watched over by lower-ranked guards wearing black uniforms with hooded cowls. Myrmidia: The temple guardians of Myrmidia are known for their elaborate spear-passing ceremonies. They wear white or yellow tunics with an eagle emblem embroidered on the breast or shoulder. Ranald: Since Ranald’s cult doesn’t operate traditional temples, its guardians are motley thugs tasked with guiding worshippers to sewers, basements and dark alleyways where the god’s shrines are concealed. Shallya: The few men who serve in Shallya’s temples tend to be guardians. Their actual roles are closer to hospital wardens, aiding the priestesses as needed. They wear white togas and carry only daggers. Sigmar: Sigmar’s temple guardians are mostly zealous followers recruited from the town watch or militia. Uniforms consist of tabards coloured in red or blue with black details, and are often adorned with litanies and purity seals. Taal and Rhya: Young hunters and woodsmen are expected to serve terms as temple guardians of Taal and Rhya. Their clothing is plain and nondescript, aside from the leather straps around their arms. Ulric: Temple guardians of Ulric wear long, plaited beards and howl like wolves before evening prayers. Their uniforms include heavy grey jackets and breeches, usually trimmed with fur. Verena: Temples of Verena may only be guarded by those who have never been convicted of a crime. The guardians wear purple or blue robes and have oaths tattooed on their hands.